


Beginnings

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Riding, Rimming, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Noctis’ face was close, his eyes imploring his own. “We want to know if you want to be our boyfriend.”“You and Ignis?”“And Gladio,” Noctis added.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165382
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Way 42 "Is this okay?"
> 
> I started this over a year ago, so I'm too excited to post this to wait until tomorrow so that I can give this a full re-reading. Hopefully, there aren't too many mistakes.

There were subtle signs, many Prompto probably only caught because of his trained photographer’s eye. Noctis was overly friendly, and although Prompto did not have other friendships to compare theirs to, he was pretty sure most friends didn’t lean their head on your shoulder while watching a movie or casually offer you share their bed during sleepovers. Not that Prompto minded, like at all. He had more than just a crush on the prince. He was kind and fun and hot. He’d be totally thrilled to know he was into him, yet there were other signs. 

Noctis only smiled around select individuals, and although he smiled the most around Prompto, when he smiled for Ignis it was a special kind of smile. Small and tender, like it was a book of unspoken emotions, and Ignis’ eyes would soften in understanding. Seeing those expressions, he was sure they had to be an item. It made total sense since they had been joined at the hip since they met. Except that didn’t explain why Ignis had grown to be overly friendly with Prompto as well. He would often text him, nearly parental, making sure he was eating enough and doing well in school. When they met in person, he would place a gentle hand on his shoulder and ask in a way that showed he really cared about the answer. And when they had not seen each other in a while, the outwardly reserved man would catch him in a friendly hug and let him know how nice it was to see him. Ignis and Noct’s relationship  _ could  _ be explained by their positions, but Ignis had no need to show Prompto the same devotion.

Then there was Gladio. He openly flirted with everyone, not subtle in the least. What was subtle was Noctis’ and Ignis’ reactions to it. Once, when Gladio was chatting it up too much with a cashier at the burger diner, Prompto swore Noctis was pouting out of jealousy. Another time, he caught a hint of red flush Ignis’ cheeks when Gladio told him he’d make his future husband proud with his cooking skills. The thing was, none of them said anything about being in a relationship or having feelings for anyone, which left Prompto unsure how to read any of this. If he had to bet, he’d place his money on Ignis and Noctis, though. They had known each other practically their whole lives and understood each other better than anyone Prompto knew.

This is why Prompto was mortified, but not surprised, to walk in on Ignis pinning Noctis against his kitchen counter in what seemed to be a passionate kiss. Prompto made an undignified squeak, drawing both of their’ attention. He covered his face with a hand, backed up a step, and turned around. “Uh, sorry, I didn’t realize you two were busy.”

He made to leave, but Noctis slid his way out from between Ignis and the kitchen counter and grabbed at his friend’s wrist. “Wait, don’t leave.”

Prompto glanced between them fleetingly. “But aren’t you busy?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses and clothing then shot him an unnatural smile. “We always have time for you, Prompto.”

“Uh…” Prompto looked to Noctis, lost.

Noctis wore a fake smile as well, but at least it was less off-putting. The prince’s hand was still on his wrist, fingers rubbing at his skin now. “We’d like it if you stayed.”

“Okay,” Prompto agreed slowly. He expected Noctis to let go of his wrist, but instead, he kept rubbing at his skin until Prompto cleared his throat. “What’s going on?”

Ignis flanked his other side. “We’ve considered doing this for a while but were unsure how you would react to learning of our relationship. Seeing as that’s out in the open now, we would like to discuss if you would consider joining in.”

“Wait, what?” They were joking, right?

The fake smiles were gone, replaced by far too serious expressions. Noctis’ face was close, his eyes imploring his own. “We want to know if you want to be our boyfriend.”

“You  _ and _ Ignis?”

“And Gladio,” Noctis added.

“Wait, what?”

“The three of us are in a polyamorous relationship,” Ignis explained helpfully. “We have spoken about this development with Gladio as well. He is also in agreement.”

Prompto blinked. This was a lot of information to take in at once. His only three friends in the world had been banging each other all along. For how long, he wondered. And for how long had they been considering asking him? It wasn’t a bad prospect by any means. All three of them were attractive in their own way, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on each of them at one point or another, but he never thought he would ever have a chance with any of them, let alone  _ all three _ ! This was a dream come true. But dating all of them would be a big commitment, wouldn’t it? How did that even work? He was pretty curious (and not just about the sex part). Wasn’t it draining to spend that much time and energy? It didn’t feel like the sort of decision he should make without more information.

“Could I, like, join you on a trial date? You know, to observe and stuff?”

“Of course,” Ignis said, but Noctis pursed his lips.

“We don’t always have group sex, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“N—no that’s not—” he sputtered. His face must have been bright red judging from Ignis’ amused expression.

“Take all the time you need. Even if you agree to this arrangement, you may always back out at any time without judgment. None of us will force you into something you are uncomfortable with.”

“Iggy wouldn’t let us even if we wanted to.”

Well, that answered one of his questions. Ignis was the one making sure their relationship stayed on the rails.

“Great. So, when do we start?”

“We could do it now.” Noctis wagged his eyebrows and tugged Ignis close to his side. Given what they had been doing before, it was obvious he meant for Prompto to watch them continue. As tempting as that was, he doubted his heart could take it at the moment. He needed time to process this much new information.

“How about later?” he asked weakly.

Ignis smiled softly. “How does tomorrow evening at six sound?”

“Sounds great.” Prompto backed up toward the front door. “I’ll, uh, see you then.” With that, he bolted out the door and all the way home, mind racing with questions and possibilities.

“So, why do you guys even like me? I mean, you guys are great and already have each other, so why bother with me?”

They were at a sit-down restaurant for Prompto’s benefit. Apparently, they didn’t go out to eat often since Ignis enjoyed cooking and they all enjoyed the privacy, but this gave more of the date atmosphere Prompto wanted to observe.

Noctis shrugged. “You’re my best friend.”

“Okaay,” Prompto drawled when he didn’t elaborate. “But why do you want to  _ date _ me?”

“Cause you don’t give two shits that I’m the prince.”

“I wouldn’t go that far. It’s hard to forget that either of those two could kill me any minute and legally get away with it.”

Noctis just chuckled and continued. “I already love hanging out with you and you’re cute and energetic. I bet you’re really fun in bed. Not that Gladio and Iggy aren’t, but you’ve got all that energy and foolhardy effort. Plus, it feels kinda unfair to just leave you out.”

Prompto could feel his cheeks flushing. Why was he always bringing up sex? He’d always thought out of the four of them Gladio was the hound dog.

“Similar to what Noctis said,” Ignis began, “you are a breath of fresh air. Not many are as tolerable of our duties and nonchalant about our stations. You’ve been a positive influence on Noctis. As much as he wastes time playing video games with you, his grades have significantly improved as well as his temperament. It is difficult to not like someone as bright and optimistic as you. There is no one else I would allow into this relationship with more trust. I was not going to bring up sex, but now that it is out there, I do also wonder what you would be like in the bedroom.”

“Dito on what these guys said,” Gladio started. “We trust you and enjoy being with you. You’re the only person I’ve ever gotten to give my romances a chance. We could run and camp together and stuff. You’re just my type, too. Small and blonde with a feminine build with enough masculinity to not overdo it. I bet you’d look great in women’s clothing.”

He wanted to see him in women’s underwear? “Can you guys please stop talking about me and sex?”

Gladio nudged him with his elbow. “Why? Feeling shy? Besides, I didn’t say anything about sex.”

Oh, Astrals. He was right, wasn’t he? Why had he just assumed he meant lingerie? He stared down at his curry in embarrassment. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, if he was going to attempt this dating thing, it was probably best to be honest. “I’m a virgin, alright? Not cause I never had the opportunity. It just never felt right.”

“Hey, none of us are judging you,” Gladio assured. “Right, Noct?” There was movement beneath the table.

“Ow. Yeah, no judging here.”

“Like I said before,” Ignis paused to chew a bite of his quiche, “none of us will pressure you. Whether you decide against this arrangement, to only have sex with one of us at a time, or not to have sex at all, the decision is up to you.”

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks. Uh, can we back up then? How’d you guys get together? Like this, I mean.”

“Well, seeing as we are older, Gladio and I were the first to engage in a sexual relationship. It was out of convenience at first. We were both lonely and available. We shared a similar hard-pressed work-life balance and understood that Noctis and our other duties took precedence over our ‘relationship.’”

“Then, which of you pushed for something more?”

“Ah, that was Gladio.” He gave a light chuckle. “He doesn’t read romance novels for nothing. It didn’t take long for him to become overly clingy and sentimental. He began to send me cheesy texts and flowers at our meetings.” Ignis eyed Gladio fondly.

“Be honest, you loved every one of those texts.”

“You are correct. I still have all of them saved.”

Gladio gave him a quick kiss. “And you call me the sap.”

Ignis suppressed a chuckle. “I said you were the first to become sentimental, not that I am not a sap or just as sentimental at this point in our relationship.”

Noctis looked toward Prompto. “Can you believe these two?”

“Yeah?”

Noctis sighed. “Aanyway, they got lovey-dovey and everything which got kind of annoying. They were always going places together—picking me up from school together, leaving practice together, sitting next to each other at meetings—always kissing as if I wasn’t right there to see, calling each other stupid pet names.”

Gladio grinned at him. “You were just jealous.”

Noctis crossed his arms with a pout. “No, I wasn’t.”

“Was too.” Gladio leaned closer to Prompto. “He was the one that wormed his way into our relationship. Selfish little prince couldn’t handle his only friends caring about each other more than him.”

“For the record,” Ignis interjected, “I never cared for him more than you, I just cared about him in a different way. You have always been dear to my heart, Noct.”

Noctis uncrossed his arms. “Yeah, I know.” He paused. “I wasn’t jealous!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes at Gladio.

“So, what’d you do? Did you try to break them up?”

“Naw, I just teased them. Asked about their sex lives, pretended like I was gonna kiss them and stuff. I thought I’d embarrass them, but I guess I ended up turning them on instead.” Noctis leaned back in his chair looking smug.

“You’re a little tease is what you are.”

Noctis smirked, and a second later Gladio made a strange noise. Ignis cleared his throat.

“Long story short, Gladio and I had a long discussion about what we were both feeling for Noctis and the best solution we could think of was to confront him about them.”

“Iggy, being Iggy, explained polyamory and asked what my feelings on that is, while the classy Gladio straight-up asked if I was interested in having a threesome.”

“Hey, now! It wasn’t like it was just about sex, we already had an emotional connection either way, so what was the big deal?”

Noctis raised an eyebrow at him. “So, what, you just gonna ask Prom that, too?”

“That’s different. We haven’t known him as long and he hasn’t been going around in just his boxer shorts and moaning in the showers after practice.”

“You really did that?” Prompto asked. “Six, you really are a tease.” If anything, Noctis just looked smugger. “So, what’d you say?”

He shrugged. “There wasn’t much to think about. Have you seen them?” He made a vague motion at his retainers. “I hit that faster than you can say ride that chocobo.”

Prompto nearly choked on the curry in his mouth.

“You okay?” Noctis patted him on the back until he stopped coughing.

“Dude,” Prompto whined, “you can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not? It’s true.”

Ignis shook his head. “I think what Prompto means is that he is not comfortable enough for imagery of the three of us together yet.”

That wasn’t true. He’d definitely entertained images of them together last night. A  _ lot _ of images, actually. He just wasn’t ready to imagine them while in public or under their watchful eyes. It was still  _ a lot _ .

“One night became two,” Ignis continued, “became Gladio forcing me to arrange strawberries in the shape of a heart atop pancakes and to allow Noct to eat them in bed as a romantic gesture.”

“Those were good times,” Noctis said. “Why don’t you do that anymore?”

“What are you talking about? I made you heart-shaped apple slices just last evening.”

“No, I mean allow me to eat breakfast in bed. That’s the true pinnacle of romance.”

“Told you so,” Gladio said.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. “And who, might I ask, is responsible for cleaning up any messes you make in that bed? Is it not romantic enough that I clean up after you?”

Noctis frowned. “That’s just a mom friend thing. Besides, it’s not like you already change the sheets after we do it.”

Ignis sighed and looked to Prompto who was fiddling with his thumbs to distract himself from his overactive mind. “See what I have to put up with? Does it seem that illogical that I would find you a suitable addition to this bunch of children?”

“Why you grouping me in with him?” Gladio pointed an offended finger at Noctis.

“You asked me to be your date to comic con last year and have asked us to dress in ridiculous cosplay more times than I can count.”

“Cosplay?”

“Ooh, you’re in a for a treat later,” Noctis said. “That’s more the women’s clothing he means.”

“Huh.” He’d been thinking nurse and bunny girl outfits, not superheroes and Japanese school uniforms.

“If that makes me a child, then you’re an old fogey.”

Ignis looked down as he spooned at his quiche. “I will take that as a compliment.”

“It wasn’t one.”

Ignis ignored the comment, making a pleased noise of appreciation as he ate.

The conversation dialed down after that. Prompto was mostly silent as he observed their interactions. Once they were all finished eating and Ignis was placing his debit card into the receipt slip sleeve, he spoke up.

“Guess you guys aren’t that much different than usual, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked.

“I just mean, I expected you to be super romantic or something, and you  _ are  _ affectionate, but you’re still just you.”

“You haven’t seen us in bed yet.”

Okay, he supposed he brought that one on himself. “Well, yeah, but this was more what I was unsure about. If this was gonna change things or not.”

“Of course it changes things,” Noctis said with a smirk. “Means we can mess with each other under the table.” Gladio made that strange noise again.

“Can you cut that out? I have to walk out of here, you know?”

Noctis snorted.

Maybe all the sex mentions had desensitized him, but instead of freaking out over the realization that Noctis was copping a feel under the table he started laughing. “Okay, let’s try it.”

“You are sure?” Ignis asked. “There is no rush for you to answer.”

“Yeah, what’s there to lose?” Other than their friendship if he messed up horribly.

They all smiled and Noctis opened his mouth to say something, but Prompto continued, “How about I date you each separately first, though, just to see how it goes? The thought of all three of you at once right now’s overwhelming, not gonna lie.”

“Understandable. That sounds like a fine idea, don’t you think, Noctis?”

“Why do you two always act like I’m the immature one who has to have everything go my way?”

“Yesterday you threatened to fire me if I did not allow you to stay up until 2 a.m. playing King’s Knight.”

“Your point is?”

Ignoring him, Ignis swiped at his cellphone. “My schedule is clear for tomorrow evening. How about I pick you up after your class tomorrow?”

Prompto nodded, already feeling jitters in his stomach.

Ignis looked back at his phone. “Noct’s available the day after at 3 and Gladio is free all day Saturday.”

Running through a quick assessment of his other obligations and if he could still fit them in with these dates, he forced his smile not to waver. He could do this. It was three dates, no big deal. Besides, if things worked out, maybe he could manage with only one group date a week? Okay, that was stupid and selfish. Out of the four of them, Ignis was the busiest yet he managed to fit in Noctis babysitting duty as well as dating Gladio and now wanted to make time for him as well. The most he could do was attempt to prioritize them over little things like studying. Right? This could just replace all those hours he usually spent playing games with Noctis.

“Sounds like a plan.”

The bell sounding the end of class snapped Prompto out of his daze. It was time. His stomach was aflutter as he stepped outside to see Ignis already waiting for him. Ignis always looked stunning, but he looked extra done up today. His hair was styled all the way back instead of with his bangs up as usual, and instead of his typical black garments, he wore deep navy and paler pair of gloves. He smiled softly when he spotted Prompto approach. “Are you ready?”

“I, uh…”

His smile wavered. “It is okay if you are having second thoughts.”

“Huh?” Prompto flailed his hands. “No, I just...You look so nice and I…” He looked down at his own attire. Prompto had never been on a date before, so he had spent nearly an hour the night before deciding what to wear. You had to look nice on a date, right? Prompto wouldn’t say his clothes were bad, but he didn’t exactly have the nicest clothes either. He definitely didn’t own anything as sophisticated as what Ignis owned. He also didn’t want to overdress considering he already knew what he looked like on a regular basis so he hadn't wanted to look like he was trying too hard. He had chosen a pair of nice khakis and a plain green sweater. 

“You look lovely.”

Prompto blinked. “Really?”

“Yes. If that is your only concern, shall we be off?” Ignis said, holding the passenger side door open for him.

“Yeah,” he said sliding into the car. 

Ignis refused to tell him where he was taking him, insisting it was a surprise. Prompto perked up immediately when he turned into the parking lot. No way! 

“How did you know I wanted to come here?”

Ignis was smiling again. “It would not have been difficult to guess, but Noctis suggested it saying you had mentioned not having enough money to come on your own.”

“He remembered that?” Prompto was honestly surprised. He had mentioned wanting to go to this photo gallery once in passing when he had checked his bank account. Noctis had offered to lend him some money, but Prompto wouldn’t have it and that had been the end of the discussion. 

Ignis finished parking the car, then turned to him. “Noctis is far more observant than he seems, especially when it comes to those he cares about most.”

Oh, the lovey-dovey talk was beginning already. Not that he was complaining. “Thank you for bringing me,” he said.

“My pleasure. I had actually been considering asking if you would accompany me regardless of this new turn of events since neither of those two truly appreciate the fine arts.” 

It was true. They both admired his photos, but they weren’t the type to spend hours fawning over drawings or photographs. He smiled realizing art was something special he and Ignis could share together. Eyes shining, he asked, “Ready to go in?”

  
  


The date was anticlimactic. It wasn’t really any different than if Ignis had asked him to accompany him a week ago. He never reached for his hand or tried to kiss him or even spilled out words of affection. The only sign it was a date was that it was the just the two of them and that Ignis kept smiling that soft, fond smile the entire time. Part of him was grateful, but part of him was disappointed and scared. On the surface, he knew Ignis was acting the gentleman since he did not want to pressure him into anything he was not ready for, but underneath his anxiety threatened with hurtful words. Ignis had changed his mind. Or worse, he never had found him attractive and was just going along with this for Gladio and Noctis. 

Just when he was about to curl up into a fetal position in his bed, sensing a full-on panic attack looming, his phone chimed. He had two text messages: one from Ignis and one from Noctis. He clicked on Ignis’ first. 

Ignis:  _ Thank you for accompanying me for the evening. I hope you had as wonderful a time as I did. Do try not to stay up too late since you have class and another date awaiting you tomorrow. Have sweet dreams, Prompto. _

The message eased some of his anxiety, but his thoughts fought back saying he was only being nice. Pushing down the intrusive thoughts, Prompto typed out a response and clicked on Noctis’ message next.

Noctis:  _ So, how’d it go? _

Prompto:  _ He took me to that photo gallery I’ve been wanting to go to! :D _

Noctis:  _ Figured. Give me the details. _

Prompto:  _ Not much to tell. We looked at photos, and I babbled on about composition and shit. Then he brought me home. _

Noctis:  _ Seriously? Lol _

That was fire to the flame of his anxiety. 

Prompto:  _ That’s bad, isn’t it? D: _

Noctis:  _ lol chill out. It isn’t bad. But it’s lame. I know he said we wouldn’t push you, but seriously _

Prompto took some breaths to push the rest of the anxiety away. 

Prompto:  _ Iggy isn’t like not attracted to me? _

Noctis:  _ Trust me, he’s definitely attracted to you. I’ve heard him say in vivid detail what he’d like to do with you. _

Prompto was glad he was alone to read that since his brain immediately jumped to imagining himself tied up at the mercy of Ignis’ knives. Oh, boy. He’ll have to file that thought away for future use.

Prompto:  _ Think I’m gonna turn in. See you tomorrow! _

Noctis:  _ Can’t wait! Night, sunshine! _

_ Sunshine!  _ Prompto clutched his phone, staring at the nickname on the screen until he fell asleep.

  
  


Ignis was waiting with the car after school again, with Noctis in tow this time. “Hey!” Noct called. Prompto rushed over, waving. 

“Hey, guys.”

Ignis inclined his head. “Sorry to intrude. Be assured I am merely acting as a chauffeur.”

“No sweat, Iggy.”

Noct spoke up once they were seated in the backseat. “So, I thought we could go to Kenny Crow’s.”

Ignis made a face at him in the rearview mirror. “Seriously, Noct?”

“Don’t be dissing on the crow. You’re just the chauffeur, remember?”

Ignis sighed and put the car into gear. “If you want your first date to be that cheap, be my guest.”

Prompto laughed and latched onto Noct’s side. “It’s cool, dude. You know I love me some grease on a bun. Then what? Arcade like old times?”

“Whatever you want, sunshine.”

  
  


Logistically, this was less of a date than Ignis’ since it was the same stuff they had done together a million times, yet Noct was less reserved than Ignis had been. He joined their hands on the table, wiped stray ketchup off his chin, touched his back during Justice Monsters, and even fell asleep on his shoulder on the way home. 

“Did you have a good time?” Ignis asked once they had dropped Noctis off at his apartment. 

“Yeah, it was a blast.”

“I am glad. Noct mentioned your concern on the way to get you.”

Prompto lowered a bit in his seat. “Oh.”

“Please know that I merely did not want to overwhelm you. I am not sure what you are yet comfortable with.”

“Honestly? Neither am I.” He took a deep breath. “It still feels like a lot, especially if I think about you guys all coming at me with kisses or something, but it’s also hard to wrap my head around the fact all three of you like me. It was easier to think you were just pretending since you didn’t act any different yesterday.”

Ignis pulled into a parking spot outside his apartment. His hand reached over to take hold of Prompto’s. “Prompto, I can’t say that I have liked you for as long as Noctis has, but I have for quite some time now. I am not pretending and would not have done such a thing to you. Know that if I was not infatuated you, I would have stated so.”

“Iggy...Thank you.” He squeezed his hand back. He kind of wanted to kiss him, but was he even allowed to do that on Noct’s date night? And isn’t that something they should probably discuss together? Who got to kiss him first, and if they should all be present or something? Instead of asking, he bit his lip and bid him goodnight. 

As he turned in for the night, he got a text. 

_ Noctis: Had a great time. Can’t wait to see you again ;) Night Prom! _

His chest fluttered..

_ Prompto: Had a great time too. Night! Get to sleep! The sooner we sleep, the sooner it will be till we see each other tomorrow V V _

  
  


If Prompto had any doubts about Noct’s sincerity, they were gone the next day. Noctis decided to hold his hand in the hall and even demanded their lab partners switch with them so they could be partnered together. Not only did Noct make it blatantly obvious they are dating, he went and pulled the prince card which he’d never once done at school. 

“Do you want to hang out?” Noct asked after classes were finally over. 

“I’d love to, but with the two dates and Gladio tomorrow, I really need to get started on that history project.”

Noctis frowned. “Ew, don’t remind me.”

“Unless you want to work on it together?”

He sighed. “I guess.”

  
  


Prompto woke up to the sound of the doorbell. It took a moment for him to realize that must be Gladio. Shit! He couldn’t answer the door in his sleep clothes and bedhead. But he also couldn’t leave him hanging out there. 

“Uh,” he bolted to the door and called out, “hold on a minute.”

He hurriedly threw on the outfit he luckily picked out ahead of time and styled his hair. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly as he opened the door. 

Gladio looked gorgeous in black leather pants and a deep red v-neck. He was wearing a dangling necklace of a crescent moon and holding a bouquet of daffodils. 

Prompto took the offered flowers with a chuckle. “You really did show up with flowers.” 

Gladio smiled proudly. “Of course I did! They reminded me of you. How do you feel about letting me woo you?” 

“That sounds nice.”

“Believe me, it’ll be better than nice.”

This was definitely the most date-like date. Gladio was like the epitome romantic trope. He held his hand and walked closest to traffic on the way to the coffee shop. When they got there, he held the door open for him and pulled out his chair as well. Prompto knew Gladio well enough to know he was doing this to put Prompto’s fears at ease and because he is a huge sap rather than putting on airs to woo him. Prompto had no doubt that Ignis and Noct had told him about his previous doubts about Ignis’ date. All of these gestures were nice and put his insecurities at ease. And yet, he was also a bit frazzled, never having this much affection thrust at him before. He didn’t realize his hand was trembling until Gladio wrapped it in both of his atop the table. 

“Are you alright?” 

Prompto felt bad for making him worry. “Uh, yeah, just taking this in is all.”

Immediately, Gladio let his hand go. “You can tell me to back off at any point, ya know? Just let me know what you want and I’ll deliver.” He winked and Prompto was struck speechless.

The waitress chose that moment to ask for their orders. Prompto stared at her like a deer caught in headlights, brain too busy tumbling over this relationship he’d gotten himself into to think of coffee. Luckily, Gladio noticed his distress and answered for him. “One caramel mocha frappuccino with skim milk, one hazelnut cappuccino, hot, and a plate of blueberry muffins.”

Prompto breathed a sigh of relief as the waitress walked away. “You remembered my favorite?”

“Of course. The lot of us have been here enough times.”

“Well, yeah, but I can’t believe you paid attention.”

Gladio leaned toward him. “I pay more attention than you think.”

He was starting to realize that. Prompto took his hand this time.

They chatted about random stuff, and when the waitress returned with their order, Gladio was telling him how he once got stuck in their fireplace pretending to be Santa for Iris. Gladio thanked her since Prompto was too busy laughing his ass off. Once his fit was over, he reached for one of the muffins. Normally, Prompto would eat the bottom first, but they were still holding hands and he didn’t want to let go, so he would just have to eat it normally. It was a small price to pay. 

“You look happy,” Gladio commented before blowing over his steaming cappuccino. 

He fingered the edge of his muffin. “Yeah, I am. It’s really sinking in now that you guys are serious. This would be enough to make me happy,” he gestures toward Gladio with the muffin, “this date, you, ya know? But there’s Noct and Iggy too and we’re gonna probably do this the four of us, and it’s more than I ever even dreamed of. So, yeah, I’m happy.”

Gladio took a sip of his cappuccino. “You deserve it, you know. No matter what you think about yourself sometimes, you deserve to be happy. You deserve to be wanted.”

That desire to kiss was back again, and it was stronger this time. Strong enough to not bother him that he’d never kissed before and that they were in public. He leaned over the table, just managing to reach without smashing his chest into the plate of muffins because Gladio met him halfway. It was sweet and tasted like hazelnut. 

His eyes fluttered as he pulled back. Gladio was openly smirking. “Noct is gonna be so pissed. Especially when I tell him I didn’t even have to ask.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t tell me you made a bet.”

“You bet we did. Of course, Iggy opted to just wait until we’d both had our turn.”

Prompto shook his head. Typical. “You two are too much.”

Amazingly, his smirk grew. “You have no idea.”

Shit. He had a feeling he was done for

  
  


Just as Prompto was about to climb into bed, his phone vibrated.

_ Gladio: Till next time, sweetheart *kiss* _

Prompto laughed.

_ Prom: <3 Till then! Night! _

He lied down and waited a minute in case Gladio sent another text. Instead, he got one from Noct. 

_ Noct: How’d it go? _

_ Prom: Good _

_ Noct: Details _

_ Prom: ;) _

_ Noct: Prom?  _

He didn’t respond. It was kind of mean, but it was also stupid to make a bet on who he kissed first.

_ Noct: You can’t just send that!! _

_ Prom: Why not? ;) _

_ Noct: OMG if you two fucked..!!! _

_ Prom: Chill. Course not. We did kiss, tho <3 _

_ Noct: SHIT _

_ Noct: How could you let me down like this? :( _

_ Prom: It’s your own fault. Should’ve asked me _

_ Noct: Damn Gladio _

_ Prom: FYI I kissed him _

_ Noct: Damn him and his charm _

_ Prom: I would have said yes, you know _

_ Noct: fuck _

_ Prom: lol night  _

The next morning, Noctis stomped up to him in the school courtyard.

“Morning,” Prompto waved.

Noctis didn’t pause or reply. Instead, he gripped his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss right there in front of any passersby who chose to watch.

“W--wah?”

Noctis just smiled. “Morning.”

“Give a guy some warning!”

Noctis let go of his shoulders to take his hand and lead them toward class. “Sure you’re get used to it.”

As expected, Ignis claimed his own kiss at their next meeting that same day, although with more tact than Noctis had. He walked (normally) up to him, cupped his face and made eye contact. “Might I have this kiss?”

Obviously, Prompto was already inclined to say yes, but gods that accent would’ve made him give in anyway. 

While Gladio’s kiss had been sweet and Noct’s excited, Ignis’ was skillful. Not for the first time, Prompto had to remind himself that Ignis is only a few years older than him and probably not that much more experienced. A question for later. 

“Noct’s right,” he said. “I think I can get used to this.”

Ignis chuckled, hand still on his cheek. “That is the plan, now, isn’t it?”

  
  


Things begin to flow more naturally after that. Now that he was more confident in their affections he could let himself relax. He met up with one or a group of them for specified dates each week, but he also started hanging out with them much as he used to. He and Gladio ran together weekend mornings, he and Noct would game together after homework most school nights, and Ignis would always be there with a smile and a nutritious home-cooked meal. 

The one difference was that he had not stayed over at Noct's since they started dating. Not because he didn't want to. Honestly, it was becoming harder for him to leave any of them and it was annoying having to trek all the way home. It wasn't even that he felt pressured for sex, he just didn't think he was up to declining at this point. He'd always loved Noct, even if it took a while for him to realize it was more than friendship, and his thoughts were beginning to get as dirty as Noct's. Maybe it had to do with hearing all of his sexual comments, but it more likely had to do with the fact that he actually had an outlet for once. These weren't empty fantasies. He could have all three of these men whenever he wanted. And he wanted. The only issue was that he still wasn't sure how his first time should work. Sure, they had emphasized it was up to him, but still. He was an overthinker by trade. What if he did do it with Noct first? What if they got jealous because he also spends more time with him because of school and gaming? He really thought it was best they were all there the first time, as intense as that thought was. It would be a lot, but shit it was hot. Hot enough that he dreamed about it most nights, waking up hard and wanting and sometimes texting out his thoughts in a lusty haze.

Noctis saved him from bringing up the question. “The guys are gonna stay over tonight, if you want to come. We’ll start slow, or you can just watch. Or you can leave early or not come at all. It’s up to you, dude.”

“Count me in.”

Ignis answered Noct's door with a relieved sigh. "Prompto."

"Hey. Afraid I was going to chicken out, weren't you?"

"Slightly, yes."

"I didn't doubt you for a second, Sunshine," Gladio said, giving him a peck on the forehead. 

Prompto briefly cast his eyes down. "Thanks, big guy. So, uh, what exactly is the plan?"

Noctis came up and pulled him into a side hug. "I thought we could watch that new action-adventure about that treasure hunter finding Atlantis."

"Splendid," Ignis said. "And for dinner, I was thinking pizza."

"Score!" Noct grinned and pumped a fist in the air. It was pretty cute how excited he was.

"Get settled. I will place the order."

"You sure, Igs?" Gladio asked as Noct started dragging Prompto to the couch.

"Quite. Perhaps the boys would like to game a while until the pizza arrives?"

"Really?" Noct asked. "This is like the best date night ever."

Prompto couldn't help laughing. "You're welcome."

"Huh?"

"For coming."

"Oh, yeah." Noct glanced over the back of the couch at Ignis. "Why do I never get this treatment?"

"Because unlike you, Prompto doesn't refuse to eat his vegetables and he isn't the one falling asleep while reading his minutes after gaming all night."

Noct huffed but didn't bother arguing. 

Gladio joined them on the couch as Noct started shuffling through their game choices. One of the games was a fighting arena but obviously geared towards guys because there were a bunch of skimpy, busty beauties. Noct hovered over it. "This one good?"

Prompto shrugged. 

Gladio cracked his knuckles. "Get ready to get creamed."

Noct snorted. "Isn't it a bit early for that?"

Gladio smirked back. "Not with Prisilla."

Prisilla wore a purple dress with a dangerous neckline and a slit all the way up to the top of her waist so that the side of her hot pink thong showed.

"Is that the sort of outfit you like?" Prompto asked.

"Hey, I'm not picky. As long as it was you wearing it, I'm sure I'd be happy with whatever." He tilted his head down on Prompto's.

Prompto felt comforted but his mind was also circling to what Gladio would probably want to do  _ while  _ he wore that dress. Which was fine. He had prepared himself mentally for tonight, but he couldn't help being nervous still. "Are you as big as I think you are?" It probably seemed out of nowhere, but Gladio wasn't fazed at all.

He waggled his eyebrows. "You want to see?" 

Ignis, finished ordering the pizza, came over to the couch and smacked him over the head. "It is much too early to be scaring him off, don't you agree? I presume he is not as large as you are imaging, but yes, he is the thickest among us. Which is why, under absolutely no circumstances are you to take him tonight. Understood?" He glared daggers at the shield who raised his hands in surrender. 

"Yes, shesh. I didn't even do anything. No reason to get bent out of shape when he brought it up." 

"That is no reason for indecent conduct."

"Oh?" Gladio raised an eyebrow. "You're lecturing  _ me  _ on indecent conduct Mr. Leather and rope."

"Um, guys," Noct gestured to Prompto whose fluster at that must have shown.

"Sorry, Sunshine,” Gladio said. “I know that must have been a bit tmi at the moment."

He quickly shook his head. "No, it's fine. It doesn't bother me anymore. I'm just still a bit nervous if I can  _ take it _ ." 

Gladio gave him a chaste kiss. "It's fine if you can't. Honest. I don't think you'll be able to handle me for some time. Good thing I got these guys." He tugged Noct into a side hug. "Noct over here loves it."

"I just like getting dicked. Not like I love your monster dick more than Iggy's."

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that."

Ignis sighed. "With that out of the way, we should figure out how to fit us all on this couch. For once, I refuse to be the bigger man and settle for the chair. I want to cuddle Prompto."

"Okay, again," Noct said, "I feel you're treating him much better than me."

Ignis adjusted his glasses with a straight face. "Maybe I am."

"Hey, don't worry, charmless," Gladio said squishing Noct against him, "I'll cuddle you."

"Thanks, Gladdy. At least one of you cares." He said it in such a dramatic tone Prompto burst out laughing. 

They managed to fit all of them on the couch, with Gladio on one end, Ignis on the other, Noct halfway on Gladio’s lap, and Prompto tucked in the middle. Prompto sighed feeling more loved than ever. 

"This is nice." 

"Be nicer if I wasn't getting my ass beat. Come on, Prom, you need to play too."

"Okay."

They played a few more rounds before the pizza came and they started the movie. It was interesting, but Prompto was more focused on how nice it was being pressed so close between the three of them. Ignis' arm was wrapped around him, and every once in awhile, he would nuzzle his nose into the poof of his hair. He was glad he had used that citrus shampoo he liked. Hopefully, Iggy did, too.

It was probably about halfway in when Noctis started squirming. Deep down, Prompto knew what was going on but his brain was a little slow reacting. Ignis, on the other hand, spoke right away. “Really? You two cannot even wait until the end of the film?” 

Noct whined. "You aren't the one sitting on a giant boner."

Gladio hissed and held Noct's hips still. "And  _ you  _ aren't the one with a fine piece of ass pressing all over you."

"Aw, you called my ass fine."

Ignis groans. “See, Prompto? Children.” Prompto laughs. Ignis turns the movie off and Prompto might have been a little disappointed if he had been more than halfway paying attention. “Here,” Ignis pulls him back into the crook of his legs so that they can comfortably watch the other two’s little show. 

Noct gets up so that he can toss his shirt off and straddle Gladio’s lap. They are close enough that his leg touches Prompto’s and Prompto can clearly see the large scar on his back. He’s seen it before, but only for brief moments and never this closely. Without thinking, he reaches out to touch it. 

Noct groans and meets his eyes. “Prom,” he says in a strange tone, “don’t touch me right now unless you want me in your lap instead.”

Prompto sucks in a breath, and Ignis gently removes his hand, bringing it up to his mouth so that he can place a kiss on it.

“For now, love, just watch, okay?” Numbly, he nods and leans back into Ignis’ hold.

Gladio’s hands have replaced his own, running up and down his back as if he can’t get enough. Noct’s are tugging at his hair as he kisses him hard. He’s rocking sporadically as if he’s been holding back the entire night. When he breaks their kiss to moan, Gladio laughs and kneads at his ass. 

“Kid got you this hot and bothered, huh?”

“Don’t you even pretend you aren’t as well.” He brings his hand down to grasp his cock, and Prompto can see the thick outline. 

Gladio grunts and pulls him closer so their groins line up from base to tip. “I’m always hot and bothered.”

Now Noct’s the one laughing. “Get this shirt the hell off then.” 

He pushes his hands up his stomach bunching the shirt up. Gladio adjusts himself to make some extra room and lifts his arms up. Noct takes the invitation and lifts the shirt off and drops it somewhere on the floor. Behind him, Prompto can feel Ignis stiffen at the uncouth display.

“There we go,” Noct says, trailing his hand over Gladio’s muscles. He begins licking over the head of the eagle tattoo, and honestly, Prompto can’t blame him one bit. Gladio’s tattoo is hot. When he sucks the nipple into his mouth, Gladio moves to undoing his fly, then Noct’s. Without stopping his ministrations, Noct pushes his hips up so that he can pull his pants down. Gladio’s are harder to get out of the way, but they manage, and once their cocks are both out, Gladio is quick to take both into his large fist. He jerks them both off with tight, hurried strokes.

Ignis starts placing sloppy kisses to his neck. “Let me know if you want me to stop, alright?” he whispers hot against his ear. Prompto shudders and nods. “Beautiful, aren’t they?” He nods again, too caught up in the sight of them to do much else than watch. Ignis, though, is hard and pulsing against his lower back. He must have an iron will to not be pressing at him for friction. Prompto’s absolutely sure their boyfriends would. 

“Iggy,” he whispers back. He turns his face to the side meeting his mouth in a kiss. As much as he wants to keep watching the other two, his eyes slide shut when he feels Ignis run hands up his thighs. 

“Is this alright?”

Prompto opens his eyes to see their boyfriends shaking in pleasure and answers immediately. “Yes.”

Ignis goes back to kissing his neck as he undoes his pants with careful hands. Instead of removing them, he simply pulls his cock out. Ignis holds him firmly for a second before beginning to stroke him expertly. He twists at his cockhead just so and Prompto moans, catching the attention of the other two.

“Like the show, blondie?” Gladio asks.

Prompto can feel the heat of their gazes on his erection. 

Ignis saves him from answering. “How could he not? You are both such beautiful entertainers.”

Gladio meets Prompto’s eyes for a moment before leaning over so that he can kiss Ignis who seems very happy to indulge him. They are close enough Prompto could join in with a mere nudge and he nearly does, but Noctis huffs. 

“If you’re switching, at least give me Prom.” 

The other two both shake their heads. “Sure thing,  _ highness _ ,” Gladio says.

“If that is alright with you?” Ignis asks him. 

“Yeah.” Prompto gives them each a kiss before standing up. Noct gets up too so that Gladio can take Prompto’s place. 

Noct pulls Prompto over to him and touches his pooled pants. “Might as well take these off now.”

“Oh, right.”

Noctis takes his off as well, and then Prompto finds himself straddling Noctis’ lap. As needy as he was with Gladio, he is thankfully more careful with Prompto. He lets Prompto be the one to take their cocks in hand, although he does guide his hips for a better angle. 

Beside them, Gladio and Ignis are speeding along to other things. “Fuck.” His cock jolts with pleasure when he looks over to see Ignis bent over the side of the couch, ass up and full of Gladio’s face. 

“I’ll eat you out if you want.”

Fuck. His hole tightens at the thought. He does want that but he knows that he won’t last much longer at this rate. He wants him inside. He’s been dreaming of being filled by them for weeks. 

Noctis laughs and smacks his ass softly. “Other plans?”

Prompto lowers her eyes down at their cocks. “Yes.”

“What do you want then?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Noct smashes their lips together. He kisses more passionately this time, obviously losing it over the confession. “Shit, yes,” he says when he broke the kiss. “Gladio, lube.” He holds his hand out for the bottle. “Condom?”

It takes Prompto a second to realize he’s asking him. “Uh…”

“We’re all clean,” Ignis says, “but you should be aware that the aftermath is messy without one.”

“Yeah, uh, let’s use one, I guess.”

Gladio coats one of his hands with the lube, then hands both items over. Prompto stares intently as he lines his giant cock up and enters Ignis. The advisor throws his head back. 

“Hey,” Noct says, cupping his cheek, “don’t worry, kay? I’m not that big. You can ride me so you can go as slow as you need.”

“Okay.”

“Want me to prep you?”

“Yes, please.”

Noctis pours lube over his fingers. He kisses him as he runs the cold, wet fingers over his ass hole. Prompto’s done this to himself, but this feels different. Exhilarating. He squirms, trying to press the finger inside. Noct is quick to comply. He waits a second, then begins to thrust the finger back and forth. 

“That okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve done this before.”

Noct smiles. “Way to make me proud.”

“Totally, that’s exactly why I did it.”

“Well,” his smile turns into a smirk, “that was obviously a third of the of the reason.”

“Guess you caught me.”

Which is the case, because suddenly he realizes there is a second finger inside him. “Last one,” Noct says, pressing a third inside. 

Prompto groans at the stretch that is stirring up the desire in his abdomen. “Hurry, or else I’m gonna cut out early.”

“We can’t have that,” Noct says, pulling his fingers out and unwrapping the condom. 

Prompto smiles and lines himself over Noct’s now covered dick. “Nope.” 

Prompto sinks down slowly. It isn’t too bad since he has used a few toys before, but it is still a strain. He makes a noise of discomfort that Noctis kisses away. He runs a hand through his hair. “You’re doing great.”

Prompto’s lips twitch up and he lets himself drop a bit further. Slowly, he manages to fit all of him inside. Noctis is panting softly by the time he lifts himself up to fall back down. His head falls to the side as he cries out at the sensation. He isn’t surprised at all to find that both Ignis and Gladio are watching him even as they continue their own activities. Ignis’ face is squashed down against the couch but he is still squinting to make out what he can. 

Noctis starts lifting his hips again, and Prompto knows he needs to really get this started. He pushes himself back up, meets Ignis eyes, and drops down hard onto his prostate. The noise he makes is foreign to his ears, but he can feel Noctis’ cock pulsing in reaction. Ignis is giving as lustful a look as possible, and Gladio looks ready to eat him alive. In reaction, Gladio pounds even harder into Ignis who seems to thrive on it. He grips at the back of the couch cushions and rocks his hips back to meet Gladio’s thrusts. Prompto watches them, trying and mostly failing to keep in-time. Noctis is lifting his own hips up to meet his thrusts and it is glorious.

The four of them move, thrust by thrust, and it is quickly overwhelming. They are so sexy, so debauched, and Noctis feels so good hitting against his prostate. “Ah, I think I love you,” he gaspes, hands cradling Noctis’ face. 

For a split second, Noctis stills, but then he slams his hips up with renewed vigor.”We love you too.” 

At the same time he kisses him hard and starts jerking him off, Prompto can hear Ignis and Gladio orgasming. Shit. Shit. “Shit.” Tears were prickling at the corners of his eyes and he feels so very  _ full _ he doesn’t know what to do about it. Stretching an arm out, he reaches toward the other two. Gladio takes his hand in his, stroking over it a few times, before sucking two fingers into his mouth. And that is the tipping point for him. That sensation in his abdomen builds beyond limit, bursting out. 

Noctis groans as he’s hit with the hot strands of cum, looking absolutely thrilled. He’s still rocking his hips, although not as hard as before. He runs a hand down his free arm. “You are amazing.”

Prompto screws his face up, feeling like he could start crying.

Noctis kisses him once more as he too finds release. 

Gladio lets his hand go and holds Ignis against his chest. Noctis gently lifts Prompto up, removes the condom, and flings it into the trash can.

“You are lucky you didn’t miss,” Ignis says, sounding tired.

Noctis shrugs and leans them back so that they are facing their boyfriends. 

“So, how was it?” Gladio asks.

“Amazing,” Prompto says.

Noctis hugs his middle. “Good.”

“You think you might love us, huh?” Gladio asks.

Oh, gods. Prompto’s face flushes. It makes no sense, but this is somehow more embarrassing than being naked or having sex. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, I don’t know, really.”

“That’s okay,” Ignis says. “You don’t have to know for certain. Thank you for sharing, love.”

Prompto knows he did that on purpose. “I obviously love you guys. If it’s  _ love _ love, though, I don’t know. I don’t know what that feels like.”

“Hey,” Noct says placing a kiss to his shoulder, “that’s fine.”

“What we can say, though, is that we love you,” Gladio says.

Ignis concurs. “We have for a while.”

The prickling tears are doing more than prickling now. Ignis leans forward to brush them away. 

“Thank you,” Prompto whispers. “I’m so happy, you have no idea.”

“I think we can imagine,” Noctis says. 


End file.
